JC Lover
by SundaySolis
Summary: "So you thought you could just come here and demand a place to live? You don't belong here! We don't want you here! So why don't you just leave!" Yeah, I guess you could say unwanted isn't really anything new for me


_**Hey y'all! So anyways, y'all know that I'm moving right? Well, I was packing up some of my stuff and found this! It's just this one chapter, but I thought I would post it and let y'all decide whether or not I should make it an actual story or just leave it as a one-shot… So please REVIEW and lemme know what y'all think… this story was actually about Embry instead of Paul, but… yeah I decided to change it to Paul. And haha woah Joshua Uley was a serious player! I mean, Sunday, Sam, Embry, Maia Mae, and now Paul? Damn! Haha… ok, so this story takes place during new moon. Only Jake, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry are in the pack at this time. Also, for those that don't know, J.C. is Jesus Christ… I mentioned that just in case, so everyone will understand the title… well, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"So you thought you could just come here and demand a place to live? You don't belong here! We don't want you here! The only reason you're still here is because you just won't take a hint and realize that we hate you! So why don't you just do us all a favor and go back to wherever it is that you came from?" Paul yelled.<p>

Maia Mae looked like she was about to cry.

The rest of the pack looked embarrassed, but no one stood up for her.

"I'm sorry" Maia Mae whispered.

"Oh, you're sorry? Oh, wow, THAT makes it all better!, now, doesn't it? Look, just leave us alone! We were all fine until you came here with all that fucking talk about God and all that shit! Guess what? We don't care!"

Maia Mae grabbed the thin cross she always wore around her neck, and this time, her tears fell freely.

"Paul, man, just back off a bit, ok?" I whispered.

He looked at me as if I were insane.

Maia Mae looked at me gratefully.

I looked away.

"Back off? Embry, she has no fucking right coming here and ruining my life! So _you_ back off!"

"Hey, leave him alone! You're problem's with me, not him!" Maia Mae said, defending me, which only ashamed me more.

Paul focused his attention on his newly found half-sister.

"Why are you still here?" he demanded.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. But before I do, I should remind you something: None of this was _my_ fault. I wasn't even born when the affairs happened. And you don't seem to hate Sam Uley, do you?" she asked before walking out the door, not once looking back.

Ok, lemme explain a bit.

Two weeks ago, this girl knocked on Sam's house and said she was his half-sister. She had her birth certificate and all. She also said that Paul and I were her other half-brothers. I was happy about Maia Mae's arrival because I finally found out who my real dad was… Paul… ahh, not so much. Turns out, Paul's dad had an affair with some chick, and when Paul's mum found out, she went and slept with Joshua Uley. Only problem was that she ended up pregnant with Paul. She never told anyone that Paul was the result of an affair. When Paul's dad found out, he went ballistics and tried to kill himself. I mean, it wasn't even Maia Maes's fault! We didn't know anything about Maia Mae except her name (Maia Mae Cade), her age (16), and her mum's name (Loraine Whitlock).

She'd been living with Sam and Emily. No one hated her, and no one liked her. She was just… there, I guess. I knew she was doing that on purpose… she was trying to stay hidden in the background. Since Paul's dad suicide attempt, Paul'd gotten extremely violent towards her. Another thing that didn't help Paul's behavior towards her was that the only time she talked, she talked about God and angels and miracles. She wasn't like obsessed or anything, she was just a believer, I guess.

Tonight, Emily and Sam were out grocery shopping, leaving the whole pack and Maia Mae alone at their house.

Maia Mae had been telling me how she found Paul, Sam, and I (I actually liked Maia Mae and it always pissed off Paul. Sam still didn't know how he felt about Cade yet, but Emily absolutely loved her! But Emily loved everyone, so the guys said that she doesn't count) when Paul snapped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please!<strong>_

_**Haha so lemme know if y'all like it! And just so ya know, I probably will take longer to update this story because I wanna finish Good Luck To Me… haha hope y'all liked it! Also, the summary will change, I just gotta think of a better one… IDEAS ARE WELCOMED!**_


End file.
